Festive Fun
by LoganLoverxX
Summary: Hermione and Sirius have a little fun to stop boredom setting in. However Sirius gets more than one surprise! read on for inclusion of Remus!
1. Chapter 1

Sighing, Sirius sat back in his armchair in the library and gazed out the window. It was Christmas eve and the prospect of facing the next day alone was depressing him.

"Just me, Kreacher and Buckbeak this year," he said gazing at the tumbler of fire whiskey. "How festive."

It was only 9 o'clock when Sirius gave up on his drink and decided it was time for bed. Climbing the stairs he sighed some more and went into his room. Lying back topless on his bed he stretched his arms behind his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Woken up by a tapping noise Sirius immediately sat up and reached for his wand. Blinking in the darkness he searched the room for any intruder but realising the tapping was coming from downstairs he got up and moved from his room.

Walking down the stairs with his wand out in front he walked towards the front door, where the tapping was coming from. Peering through the peephole he relaxed straight away.

"Hermione?" he called through the door.

"Sirius open up," she called back. "I'm freezing!"

Opening the door he moved out of the way as she shuffled into the house shivering and stomping her feet on the welcome mat, Mrs Weasley had put out last time she visited.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" he asked the young visitor. "Not to sound rude, but its late."

Hermione turned on him and stared. She hadn't concentrated on him, and his lack of clothing, when she first came in, only really concentrating on the sudden amount of heat in the house compared to the freezing December night outside. Looking him up and down she smiled. Sirius was quite a bit older than her but that didn't for one second make him any less physically amazing to look at. His uncovered top half was toned and covered in interesting tattoo artwork. Staring up into his face she noticed his stormy gray eyes looking intently back at her. He smiled and she felt her heart flutter upon receiving his boyish grin.

"Sirius its only 10.30," she answered him. "Plus, it's Christmas Eve. A night for excitement, friends and family."

"So why aren't you spending time with them?" he asked. "May I remind you I'm once again not trying to sound rude." He added with a wink.

"Aww you are a friend," she said laughing. He raised an eyebrow and she huffed. "I have no family to spend it with!"

Sirius suddenly dropped his gaze as he remembered her situation. A few years ago Hermione had removed any trace of thoughts and memories of her from her parents. Then sent them away to Australia to start a new life without her. She had attempted, many times, to try and find them again now that it was safe without Voldemort. But after endless weeks of searching there were still no results.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione," he stated solemnly. "I forgot, i shouldn't have, but i did."

"Sirius really its fine!" she lied. "Let's forget about it. Is it okay if i spend some time here? Harry is and Ginny want to spend their first Christmas married in their new house and Ron is with his family at the burrow. I'd rather not intrude."

"Of course. Make yourself at home." Sirius replied. "Is he still not speaking to you?" Hermione shook her head. She had split from Ron after only a few weeks. She loved Ron, but she was not in love with him and couldn't lie to him.

There was an awkward pause and Sirius suddenly remembered his lack of clothing. Turning his back to go up the stairs he called to Hermione, "How about we have a drink in the library? You go ahead and I'll be back in one minute."

Hanging up her coat on a peg she followed him up the stairs and went into the library settling into the sofa furthest away from the window. The snowy, frosted glass only reminded her of how cold it was outside and she let out a shiver.

"Cold?" Sirius asked walking into the room. He had put on a light grey shirt to cover his toned physique but being a confident man had left 3 of the top buttons undone.

'He looks good tonight,' Hermione thought to herself. "No I'm fine, actually a bit warm," she lied as she took off her shoes and socks and placed them beside her comfy chair.

It was almost Christmas and Hermione wanted some fun. "Feel like warming me up a little?" She asked shooting him a cheeky grin.

The older man spluttered and almost choked on the swig of fire whiskey he had taken a second previous to her question. "Hermione!" he gasped.

The mischievous girl giggled as Sirius sat down on the sofa sitting as far away as it would allow.

"I'm old enough to be your father," he said to her. "It would be wrong." He tried his best to sound convincing but he couldn't lie and say he wasn't interested. Over the past 3 or four years she had grown from an awkward teenager into a beautiful, mature thinking woman.

"And he would never know about it," she said. This wave of confidence that had seeped into her surprised her but she loved it. "When has anything that is amazing ever been right?"

Sirius chuckled in reply. "Oh Hermione, what has gotten into you?" he laughed again. "I mean don't think i haven't thought about this but we just ca.."

Sirius stopped as he saw the look on Hermione's face. It wasn't complete astonishment as there was a twinkle in her eyes and she looked happy.

"You-you've thought about this?" she asked quietly. "I mean, you've thought about us?"

Sirius realised what he had said surprised her but he couldn't lie. "Yes I have 'Mione. Sorry," he said staring into his glass.

Hermione stared at him for a minute before shuffling closer to him on the sofa. "Sirius?" she said to get his attention.

He looked up into her eyes for the first time since she asked her first question. He looked deep and saw a new wave of excitement in her.

"Well can't we make these thoughts real?" she asked edging closer to him again. Reaching out a hand to hold onto his shirt he grabbed it before she touched him.

"Hermione please. Stop." He said to her. "We shouldn't. What about the age difference? Or Harry?"

Sighing she stared back at him intently. "Sirius I just want one night of...of...fun!" she said sounding annoyed he hadn't agreed immediately. "Harry doesn't have to know. Why can't we just have one night of pleasure?"

He processed the idea in his head. He liked this witch. A lot. She was fun, brainy, and when she wanted could have a wicked sense of humour.

Taking his silence for a no, Hermione opened her mouth to start a new argument for them but was abruptly stopped by his lips.

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled him into her. His kiss was powerful and dominant but at the same time sweet and amazing. His lips fitted hers perfectly and he entered his tongue into her mouth quickly. Their tongues danced and explored each other's mouths. She could taste the fire whiskey in him but didn't mind. It was a part of him and that's all she wanted. Him.

Breaking the kiss he began to nibble on her chin and slowly going down her neck onto her collarbone and shoulder. He planted gentle kisses on her before blowing on the sensitive skin and nibbling down. All these different types were definitely warming Hermione up and she reached out for him, pulling him back up to her face. He kissed him and felt his teeth gently bite down on her bottom lip.

"So I take it you want to have little fun then?" she said with a giggle.

He breathed in deeply trying to control his urges enough to get a sentence out. "You gorgeous girl, how could I ever resist."

She smiled against his lips and reached for his shirt. She could feel the small area of body on show but wanting to feel more she unbuttoned his shirt fully whilst till managing to participate in his intense kissing. She ran her fingers over every inch of his chest. Every so often she came across a raise in his skin, or a gash. After a while she broke the kiss and looked down at his chest. Her index finger was gently feeling its way down a scar over the right side of his body.

"Did it hurt?" she asked her friend.

He nodded. "At the time it did. Now they just make me look rough," he said laughing. When she raised an eyebrow but continued staring at his chest he grabbed her hands in his. "They remind me of my past, of what I had to endure, and of what makes me who I am today."

It was probably the first thing Sirius had said that Hermione knew automatically he wasn't joking about.

Looking up into his eyes she almost gasped. He looked beautiful.

After a slight pause he dropped her hands and took the bottom of her top in his hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked seriously.

"Of course," she answered without hesitation. "Yes please."

With a grin he pulled his hands, along with her top, up over her head. Dropping it onto the floor beside them he took in the sight in front of him. She sat twisted to face him and he rubbed a hand down her thigh and placed a kiss on the centre of her collarbone below her throat.

Her perfectly rounded breasts were hidden under a plain white bra. Reaching a hand round her back he unlocked the clasp and watched her remove it completely. Kissing her on the lips more he shrugged out of his shirt and pushed her back so she was sideways lying on the sofa with him gently resting on her and between her and the back of the seat.

He stroked a finger lightly down her body as she gripped round his neck pulling him down for more magical kisses. His finger came to a stop at the waistband of her jeans. Undoing the button and lowering the zip he pushed them down to her ankles and watched as she kicked them off. The only clothing remaining on her body was the thin material of her white thong.

He stopped kissing her to look at the material. "Thong?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Well I was hoping you would want to, you know, have a little fun," she replied eagerly. "I wanted to be prepared."

"Oh you minx," he groaned and nibbled on her ear.

Hermione noticing her lack of clothing and the fact he was still half dressed huffed. "Why do you still have jeans on?" she asked.

He laughed and undid the button and zip pushing them down. She was surprised to see he was wearing no underwear but after remembering this was Sirius the shock wore off.

His erection now free from the almost painful confinement of his jeans, Sirius groaned as she gave him a gentle stroke before feeling her hands over his chest once more.

"You tease!" he stated.

Moving his hands back down to her thong he gently stroked the material gently with the tips of his fingers. Hermione gently shuddered under his touch at the ticklish yet sensual touch.

Hermione sent a hand back down to his groin and stroked the tip of his member, tracing a heart shape on the top.

Gripping the thin fabric, in one swift movement, Sirius tore the thong off her body and threw it to the floor. She gasped at his aggressive, sexy behaviour.

"Sorry," he mumbled between kisses. "I did really like them."

Sitting up, he pulled her up and got off the sofa. Pulling her round so she was sitting forward on the sofa he knelt before her on the floor. She looked deeply into her eyes and smiled. Rubbing his hands over her thighs he gently separated her legs and started to plant kisses on the inside of her legs. Working his way up one leg he skipped over her centre and kissed down the other one.

"Sirius," she moaned, and with the mention on his name on her lips he nibbled back up her leg and licked her centre from bottom to top.

She gasped at the contact and tangled her hands in his hair keeping him there. Kissing her softly he soon found her swollen clit and began nibbling and sucking on the sensitive body part.

Hermione let out moan after moan as he licked at her softly then more aggressively then back to gentle. As her breathing began to quicken he thrust two of his fingers into her wet core and pumped them in and out quickly.

The new actions were too much and screaming his name once more she shivered as the first intense orgasm of the night shook through her body.

Lapping her all up he kissed up her stomach, flicked his tongue over both her erect nipples, and found her mouth with his. She could taste herself on his lips and gripped him passionately round the neck.

"I need you," she breathed.

"Oh baby," Sirius groaned. "Just you saying that is enough to send me over the edge."

Hermione lay back down on the sofa pulling Sirius with her. Separating her legs she kissed him on the nose and smiled, "Fuck me."

Positioning himself at her entrance her pushed forward powerfully and Hermione let out a gasp in pain. Sirius stopped his movements and looked down at her, concern spread across his face.

"Yo-you're, you're a virgin?" he asked confused.

"Well, not anymore," she stated matter-of-factly. A single tear ran down her cheek and Sirius wiped it away with his thumb.

"Why did you not tell me?" he asked. He went to pull out but she caught his body and pulled him down to her planting a kiss on him.

"Shut up," she moaned causing more alarm to him. "I want this Sirius. Just forget it and c'mon!"

It took him a few seconds to regain focus but looking down at the gorgeous, sexy young witch moving underneath him for him to continue he gave her his fullest boyish grin and pulled out of her before easing back in gently.

It took her a few thrusts before she got fully comfortable with this new sensation but it wasn't long before she began meeting each of his thrusts.

He loved the feel of him sliding in and out of her and she was so tight. "Mmmm," was all he could let out.

"Sirius, I can feel it," she panted. "I'm so close."

Her already tight walls tightened around him and with a loud gasp Sirius shot his seed deep into her. His own orgasm making her shake and release her second one.

Collapsing on her, Sirius lay panting on her for a while unable to speak.

"Thank you," she said regaining her own breath. "That was...amazing!"

Sitting upright he pulled her once again upright into a sitting position, but this time he pulled her against his chest leaning back on the sofa. "You are amazing 'Mione."

Laughing she closed her eyes and nestled into his chest with his arms protectively wrapped around her.

Lifting his wand (heaven knows where he managed to pull it from) he summoned a blanket off one of the other chairs in the library and draped it around them. His arms pulled her snugly against him and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

The two were quite content on staying in their peaceful abyss but a loud, booming voice soon broke the silence.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Remus Lupin's voice sounded across the once peaceful room.

Looking up the pair saw a face of anger and confusion staring back at them.

In unison they both looked at him, "Oh..."

**Author's notes**

**Okay so I really enjoyed writing this one, as they are my favourite pairing (except Hermione and Remus) so any reviews would help because I'm really thinking of continuing this one and not leaving it as a cliff-hanger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' notes**

**This is a carry on from chapter 1. Ignore chapter 3 unless you want to read a different ending. I just wanted to do two different stories.**

**This is a Remus/Hermione/Sirius pairing for a bit of fun. If you don't want to read, go to chapter 3 for a different ending.**

"For Merlin's sake!" Remus yelled in surprise realising it was Hermione wrapped in Sirius' arms. "You two could have at least gone to a bedroom! This house does have many."

Although Remus was letting out a bit of humour the embarrassment he felt of him walking in on his two friends was clear.

"Remus!" Hermione said as she sat up wrapping the quilt further around her naked body.

At the sudden disappearance of cover, Sirius grabbed a cushion from beside him and placed it over his exposed area.

"Alright Mooney?" Sirius said with a laugh. "Thought you were visiting the Weasley's?"

"I was, yes, but George thought it would be funny to stick a puking pastille in the punch so I took it as my cue to come home." Remus explained casually.

"ah hi see," Sirius replied equally casual.

Hermione, now slightly worried at the two men's normal conversation got up off the sofa. "I-I-I think I need the toilet," she mumbled before hurrying out of the room.

"Sorry about the sight," Sirius said calmly once Hermione had shut the door behind her. "I can't even explain what really happened. One minute she was talking about the weather, the next we were having sex on my mother's old sofa."

Remus laughed at his friends. It was by nowhere near the first time Remus had walked in on his old marauder friend with a woman. He just never expected it to be that woman.

Hermione was far from Sirius' usual sort. She was sexy and funny but most importantly she was a genius and very level headed. Sleeping with her Best friends godfather seemed like something she would never do.

"You don't have to explain," Remus replied. "She's gorgeous, who wouldn't want a night with her."

"Remus, do you remember those days back when we were younger? " Sirius asked with a wink. "You know, _those_ days."

"Ahhh you mean our younger, roguish days when more than two were involved?" Remus laughed. "How could I forget? My only excuse is that we were young."

"I blame James, he was oldest," Sirius laughed smiling at his friend. "Ahh but it was good. Maybe we shouldn't have grown up so soon," he added.

As the two reminisced about past activities, Hermione re-entered the room. It was obvious she was still slightly embarrassed at the way her and Sirius had been found. She stood in the middle of the room looking awkward with the quilt still wrapped protectively around her.

Sirius took a deep intake of breath before standing up and moving towards the young witch.

"Relax," he whispered when he was mere inches away from her.

Reaching his hand out to her, he cupped her face and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Astonished by this, Hermione remained still. Sirius' other hand remained holding the cushion over his groin but the other one moved from her face to one of her bare shoulders and he gently drew circles on it with his finger tips. She shivered at his touch.

Remus sat in the chair and watched. He knew exactly what his friend was up to. He was trying to show what Remus was missing from his youth. He wanted Remus to join in. And it was hard to say that he wasn't tempted. Remus could smell Hermione's' arousal and it turned him on.

It was slightly unfair to Hermione as she had no idea what was going on but it didn't matter. Neither of them would ever hurt her.

Hermione stayed completely surprised at Sirius. Did he not know that Remus was in the room? Yet, Hermione noticed, Remus was not leaving. As Sirius bent down to nibble on her collarbone she got a clear view of Remus. He was staring intensely at her. He gave her a warm smile and she shivered again.

Sirius knew what was going on and slowly he made his way around to the back of her. Standing right behind her he let the cushion fall to the floor and through the thin material of the quilt Hermione could feel his hardness pressing against her back. He carried on nibbling on her shoulder as she stared into Remus' eyes.

Remus sighed. He wanted so badly to control the urge that was seeping through him: to not go and join in. However, his animal instinct was too strong and getting up he moved across the room to stand in front of Hermione.

She exhaled quickly as Remus came and stood in front of her. He was much taller than her and she had to look up to stare into his eyes.

He placed a hand on either hip and spoke softly to her, "I can go now if you want. Just tell me to leave and I will."

She closed her eyes as she listened to his smooth voice then nodded furiously in disagreement at him leaving.

He chuckled. "If you want me to stay, I will be gentle," he whispered. "As will Padfoot," he added as his over eager friend looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

Hermione pressed back into Sirius and he made the nibbling on her shoulder harder. She reached up her hands and pressed them on Remus' shoulders. Leaning down he kissed her lips. They were warm and tasted sweetly. She opened her mouth to allow entrance and his tongue pressed forwards into her.

Kissing her, he suddenly felt overdressed so taking her hands from his shoulders he pressed them onto his chest. She knew what he wanted so hastily unbuttoned his shirt and waited as he shrugged it off onto the floor. With her mouth still captured by his she couldn't look down to see his broad, toned chest. Something, her old professor, had stupidly hidden all these years. Feeling over it with her hands she felt scars. It was the same as feeling over Sirius'. Both men had gone through past experiences which had left them scarred. However, Remus' answer to her feeling his chest was very different.

Grabbing her hands he placed them onto his belt and the top of his trousers. "Sorry," he mumbled during breaks in the kissing. "I just don't like people feeling them."

Hermione understood this. Sirius was confident in his scars as they were done by others, Remus' ones were part of him, due to his own transformations and it was clear they only reminded him of how different he was.

Hermione nodded understandingly and began undoing his belt and zip. Once it was all undone she pushed the trousers down and gripped the hem of his boxers and pushed them down to join the trousers on the floor.

Hearing the material fall to the floor Sirius grabbed the top of the quilt surrounding Hermione and without telling her removed it from her and threw it aside. He chuckled slightly as she gasped as the loss of covering but her gasp soon turned into a moan as Remus latched his mouth onto her newly exposed right breast. His left hand came up and began rubbing the left nipple and every so often squeezing tightly before releasing.

Hermione was overcome with the experience of two men stimulating her together. Sliding a hand over his member she was shocked at the size. Remus really had been hiding a lot over the past few years she had known him.

With her other hand she grabbed one of Sirius' hands. He knew she was thinking about the new situation but she needn't be scared. Sirius was confident that in the next little while she would have the most amazing experience ever.

"Can we take this to a bed?" Sirius asked breaking the silence. "Make it a bit more comfortable."

Remus nodded in agreement and Hermione nodded briefly before recapturing Remus' lips as he straightened up.

Remus laughed, "C'mon there will be time for kissing when we're more settled."

Grabbing one of Hermione's hands and then reaching over to Sirius and grabbing one of his, the three felt a familiar feeling in the pit of their stomach as they apparated into one of the free rooms upstairs.

Releasing their hands, Remus went and sat down on the bed. Hermione wasn't sure what to do, stay with Sirius or move to Remus, but with a gently nudge from Sirius she found herself walking over to Remus and sitting quite confidently on his lap.

Remus stretched a hand up into her hair pulling her down for a kiss as his other hand stroked his hardened length. She sat nervously on his lap unsure of what to do next but thankfully both her partners were skilled enough to put her at ease. Remus grabbed hold of her round her waist and manoeuvred them both onto the bad.

Lying back on the pillows Remus silently positioned Hermione so she was straddling him. As the two were getting into position Sirius sat down at the end of the bed on the edge. He would take part but to start off with this was Remus and Hermione's' time.

Hermione got up onto her knees over Remus' member. Holding it at her entrance she took in a deep breath before slowly moving down onto Remus. It wasn't as sore as it was with Sirius and the new position helped slightly.

Remus sensed her inexperience and with all the control he could muster remained perfectly still until she was happy. When she was as far down as she could manage she began moving on him, slowly at first then a bit quicker. She was soon gasping and moaning on him and with a gentle push on his chest Remus finally let go and began meeting her downwards thrusts.

The pair remained like this for a while until Sirius decided his time to join back in again had arrived. He knelt behind Hermione and gently wrapped his arms around her. Liking a finger over her shoulder he ran it down her stomach before applying it to her already sensitive nerve bundle.

"Oh Merlin!" was all Hermione could let out.

After a mixture of rubbing and flicking of her sensitive clit, Sirius added his other hand to her chest. Slowly rubbing her breasts before settling on one of her almost painfully hardened nipples. He began the same technique he was using on her clit and began rubbing gently then squeezing and flicking.

Hermione moaned out in pleasure and pain as Sirius applied just the right amount of pressure to her areas and Remus pumped in and out of her.

Remus groaned as he felt her walls, that were already so tight, squeeze around him. He thrust up harder and faster so that he was ready when she was.

Moments later, the tension that had been building in Hermione for the last minutes overcame her and she let out a scream of both men's names as she was filled with her most powerful orgasm yet. Feeling her walls tighten on him, Remus moaned loudly as his own orgasm powered through him and released itself deep inside her.

Sirius, enjoying the picture he saw, moved his hands so they were around Hermione's stomach and snuggled into her so her could nuzzle on her neck.

"That was so beautiful," he whispered truthfully in her ear.

Hermione fell back against Sirius panting but she soon felt Remus' hands exploring her body to find her and take her down to him. Sirius released Hermione and she fell forwards onto Remus' chest.

She yawned against him and he chuckled. After lying on him for a few minutes as Sirius ran a hand down her spine she moved onto her side so she lay partly on Remus' chest. Sirius came and lay down behind her and she soon fitted herself perfectly in between both men. Sirius traced patterns down her side and back whilst Remus held her head to his chest and rested his chin on her.

The three stayed comfortably silent until Hermione asked the question on each of their minds. "We can do this again right?"

The two older men chuckled.

"Whenever you want baby," Sirius replied as Remus nodded. "Just name the day and time and we shall be there."

"Good," Hermione replied before letting out another yawn against Remus' chest. "Tomorrow okay."

Remus, Sirius and Hermione slept peacefully that night wrapped in each other's arms, knowing that the next day would bring more new experiences and fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors' notes**

**Okay so this was just one of my ideas. I wanted a bit more romance because I think it fitted the character more and I could explore a different plot.**

**This is more a romancey ending.**

The door slammed shut to the library as Remus left the room. Hermione and Sirius looked at each other before jumping off the sofa Sirius whispered a spell to return their clothes to their bodies.

Hermione stood up and placed a hand on Sirius shoulder. "I'll go speak to him," she stated. Sirius, away to protest was silenced as she added, "I need to talk to him."

Sirius nodded and watched as Hermione walked out of the room. He slowly sank onto the sofa and let out a groan before summoning the fire whiskey decanter and glass and poured another drink.

Outside the room Hermione walked to the kitchen where she knew Remus would have gone to find peace. She stood in the doorway and found him sitting on a stool by one of the counters staring at the wall in front of him. Walking over to him she placed a hand gently on his shoulder and felt him jump slightly at her touch.

"R-R-Remus?" Hermione stuttered. "Remus, please look at me."

Sighing, Remus got off the stool and turned to face the young witch in front of him. She was standing in front of him with her hair in a messy state, clothes crinkled and what made it worse for Remus was he could still smell _him_ on her. However, no matter how much he tried to block his thoughts from his mind, she still remained beautiful to him.

"Hermione, it is late," he said tiredly. He could not be angry towards her but his sadness was still noticeable. "Can we leave all this till tomorrow? Go shower and sleep, maybe we will speak in the morning." With that Remus left the room and headed up the stairs to his room.

Hermione stood in the kitchen. She didn't move from the spot but instead crumpled to the floor and began sobbing. She hadn't meant to upset anyone. She just wanted a moment in time where she could forget everything around her and have some fun. Yes, it was her first time and she probably should have gone about it differently but who else was there? Hermione loved Sirius like an old friend and wanted the experience, all her other friends had gone through already, out of the way. She was frustrated and needed to let loose. Now Remus was disappointed in her.

Footsteps sounded behind her and a strong arm wrapped itself around her shoulders and pulled her up so she was standing. "Hermione, don't cry," Sirius breathed. "There are many rooms upstairs, go find one and get some sleep." He slowly released her and let her walk out the room still crying.

After a little while Sirius followed her steps up the stairs but instead of going to his own room he found himself outside Remus'. Knocking but not waiting for any answer he opened the door and walked in. Remus was sitting on the side of his bed with his head in his hands.

"Remus, you made her cry?" Sirius accused. "Why were you even so bothered, it's not like she is underage, and it's not like I'm a stranger to her. She just wanted comforting and fun."

Remus let out a sarcastic laugh at Sirius' last few words. "Comforting, fun? And obviously it would be you that would help her." He said angrily. Looking up into Sirius' face he felt his anger burn.

"Remus, calm the hell down!" Sirius almost shouted in return. "What's done is done. If you're so damn uncomfortable with it then I can assure you it won't happen again!"

"I bet you loved it!" Remus shot back. "Knowing she wanted you, knowing she wanted you to comfort her and hold her!" Standing up Remus paced the floor in front of his bed. "She came to you and I bet you enjoyed every minute of it."

"Remus what do you expect me to say?" Sirius asked confused. "That I hated it? She and I are good friends it was a moment of madness. I'm sure if you were home instead of me then she would of been the same with yo.."

"But it was not me!" Remus exploded. "It was you she threw herself at! And if it had been me I would not have used her obviously fragile state to get laid!"

Sirius was too confused by Remus' anger to feel hurt by his comments so the room remained silent as the two men stared at one another. Then suddenly a realization hit Sirius.

"Remus, do you like her?" he asked. Why had he not thought of it sooner? It was obvious. Remus remained silent but his gaze had dropped to the floor which made the answer stand out clearly. "You do, don't you?"

Remus shuffled awkwardly in front of him. It caused Sirius to smile massively at the new situation.

"Listen, I am sorry Mooney. If I had known you wanted her then it would never have happened. Like I said before it was just fun."

Remus shrugged. "I was just shocked, and a little angry at the time."

"Why don't you go to her then? See if she likes you back?" Sirius asked.

Remus scoffed at this notion. "Likes me back? Without knowing it she has answered that already tonight by going with you. It is quite clear she doesn't."

As Remus explained his thoughts Sirius heard the floorboards behind him creak slightly. Someone was behind the door, standing in the corridor. She was listening.

Once again Sirius smiled to himself. This could work out very well for his two friends if he played the cards right. Remus liked Hermione, more than he thought. And Hermione was lonely without her friends and family around. Maybe if given a little push along the two could help each other and find a way of solving their heart ache.

"Remus calm down, now will you listen for a second?" Sirius asked almost impatiently. "Ignoring what happened tonight, because truthfully neither of us were in the right state of mind, what do you like so much about her? Because truthfully I just don't understand the reasoning behind it." Sirius lied.

Remus raised an eyebrow at his friends' statement. Sirius continued down his track. "I mean, she's nothing special, just your average witch."

Remus' face looked beyond shocked at the lie. "What are you talking about? Even if you didn't like her the way I do, she's still amazing!" Remus said defensively. "Even without being the smartest witch we could ever meet, she's beautiful, mature for her age, funny, and just plain brilliant!"

With that, Sirius backed away from his friend with a mischievous grin on his face. Then wrapping his hand round the door knob he pulled forward opening the door and revealing the girl that stood behind it.

Hermione jumped at the two men now staring directly at her. One had a boyish grin cemented on his face, whereas the other sported a bright red color and was running a hand through his hair.

"Hello 'Mione!" Sirius grinned not in the slightest bit surprised.

"Hermione," was all Remus said looking even more embarrassed.

Hermione cleared her throat and straightened up before looking directly at Remus and speaking. "Remus Lupin, If you ever make me feel bad about myself again when the situation could easily be stopped by you merely sharing your feelings I will make sure to cast a humiliating and lasting curse on you!"

Remus gazed at the floor but was soon surprised to find his hands being taken by the young witch. She had crossed the room and grabbed his hands to make him look at her. "Will you ever forgive me?" she asked feeling guilty as she looked into his deep, intelligent eyes.

Remus was even more surprised but nodded automatically. "You shouldn't have to apologize. It was my fault for not telling you how I felt. I am the sorry one."

Sirius grinned at the two in front of him. However, his smile was soon wiped off his face when Remus stepped back from Hermione. "Feel free to go now. There is no awkwardness anymore. I am fine with you and Sirius, my feelings will remain silent."

"What?" Hermione asked questioningly. "You think Sirius and I are going to be happy together and be a couple?" she laughed and Sirius couldn't help but join in with a quiet chuckle. They would certainly be a bad pairing with each driving the other crazy. Tonight had just been a one night stand. Nothing serious.

"Remus, if it is okay with you, I'd rather get to know _you_ more, spend time together with _you_, go out with _you_. Sirius was a mistake; you are someone I have always thought was cute, smart, and brilliant."

Remus smiled at her sweetly. His dreams were coming true. The amazing witch he cared so deeply for had admitted she liked him. Maybe not as passionately as he liked her but in time he was sure she may grow to love him.

"So if your feelings are still the same," Hermione said as she stared at Remus hopefully. "Will you take me out for a Christmas dinner tomorrow night?"

Remus couldn't help but smile excitedly back. "It would be my honor."

Reaching up on her tip toes Hermione kissed Remus' cheek. Lingering slightly longer than necessary she let go of his hands before turning and walking towards the door. Stopping just before the door she looked at Sirius who was grinning widely. "You are some man Sirius," she stated. "But you're just not up to his standards."

Winking back at her Sirius laughed. "It was a pleasure 'Mione but it is safe to say the best man won. See you later; I'll make sure he is looking handsome for you."

Smiling Hermione skipped out of the room to a bedroom down the corridor leaving the two men smiling to themselves.

"Well that was certainly unexpected," Remus said cheerfully. "I hope I can make her happy."

"My friend, she likes you, she wants to make it work! Stop fretting and go get some sleep if you can. You need to be prepared for your date."

Clapping him on the shoulder Sirius went to leave the room but halting at the doorway he turned to face Remus still standing in the middle of the floor grinning. "If you're still worried in the morning I suppose I could always try to help."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked curiously.

"well if you're struggling for ideas to impress her, I suppose I could give you some tips!" and with another cheeky wink Sirius slammed the door shut to the bedroom just before the shoe that Remus had thrown at him hit the doorframe and fell to the floor.

"Have a good Christmas Mooney!" Sirius yelled back through the door. "Hope Santa gets you all that you want!"

Remus laughed at his childish friend before lying back on the bed. He needed no presents or treats. With Hermione's' promise of dinner his Christmas was, for the first time, complete.


End file.
